


Skeletons Shouldn't have Social Media

by otaku_wolf



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And everyone else - Freeform, Everyone is a Asshole, F/F, F/M, Kedgeup, M/M, More tags will be added as the story goes, The thirst is real, blue is a savage, except blue and papyrus, fell and sans and stretch are both, fell can be cringey, gaster sans is a hot motherfucker, hes only oblivious towards slim, honeymustard - Freeform, i hate tagging with a passion, i love it, im trash, it gets on everyone's nerves, its adorable, no regrets, nothing new, papyrus is not oblivious, razz and blue and papyrus are good dancers, razz be thirsty, red and slim are fuckboys, red and stretch are awkward sausages, rottenberry, sans and fell are kinky shits, slim teases, ut papyrus x sf papyrus ( what is the ship name)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otaku_wolf/pseuds/otaku_wolf
Summary: Dumb shit happens when sexy skeletons show how sexy they areGoddamn it Lust





	1. underlust sans always starting shit

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this was a fun idea so here it is. I have no regrets.  
> Also you want something to happen the story please comment i would be happy to make it happen.
> 
> Enjoy!!

He was so done with the surface at this point. Honestly Sans wasn't all that surprised. Humans always make something so they can get attention. What he really was done with was that his friends and acquaintances ( red, razz, and slim) was actually interested . And he blames everything on that godamn cock sucker.  
~  
3 months earlier

" Cookie Cat, he's a pet for you tummy. Cookie Cat he's super duper yummy. Cookie Cat, he left his family behind. Cookie Caaat !" 'Steven Universe is the best show, this shit needs to get off hiatus' sans thought as he sings along with Steven

When Steven's shield appeared out of his stomach, Sans felt his phone vibrate in his hoodie pocket. Taking out his phone, he couldn't help but smile to see who was texting him.

Hot as fell: Hello Love

sans: hey babe : (

Hot as fell: Is everything OK? 

sans: its horrible :, (

Hot as fell: OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPEN?!

sans: Steven Universe is still on hiatus

Hot as fell: ...

sans: babe? 

Hot as fell: ...

sans: you there?

Hot as fell: ...

sans: I love you <3

Hot as fell: Fuck you

sans: that's your job

Hot as fell: ...

sans: ???

Hot as fell: And Im about to go to work

Sans eyelights went out. He now regrets everything in his being because he now knows that he won't be able to walk right for a week.

" bro, do we still have the crutches in the shed?" he calls towards the kitchen. Hearing pots and pans rattling , indicating that the tall skeleton is there.

" YES I BELIEVE THEY SHOULD STILL BE THERE, WHY DO YOU ASK?" 

Before sans can answer his brother's question, said skeleton poked his head out the door of the kitchen. He had a somewhat worried and terrified look on his face.

" IS FEll coming over?" Papyrus said going more quiet with each word. Sans gave a brief nod.

" I'll get the crutches and my headphones" Papyrus sighed walking to the back door, heading for the shed.

Sans watched his brother walk to the back door, shudder, then finally open the door and walk out. Sans feel really bad for not locking his door that one time. Papyrus never touched his door without gloves again. That's also the reason he can't have ketchup and lasagna in the house anymore.

Papyrus walks back in the house with his headphones, crutches, flour, and barb wire, which makes sans break out of his thoughts.

Sans will never know why he forgets that when Fell comes over( especially when was going to Fuck sans to the void) that shit breaks out to a war.

Sans now realizes that shit is about to go down. He starts shaking, you can hear his bones literally rattling. Papyrus heard the rattling while placing the barb wire in front of sans room. He looks over the banister seeing the the small skeleton trembling. He was about to go down stairs, but he heard a knock at the door. You can hear 'Fuck this shit Im out' in the background because that is exactly what Papyrus did. He didn't even glance a sans . He went straight to his room for refuge. 

" shit" was all that sans could say when he heard a knock at the door. He teleported behind the couch, ready for the door to fly off their hinges. Then he suddenly remembered that, when Fell is in the mood, he doesn't knock, he just kicks the door open and grabs sans from wherever he's hiding.

'knock knock'

The second set of knocks broke him out of his confusion. He hesitantly looks over the couch looking at the still attached door.

'KNOCK KNOCK'

The third set of knocks finally make sans moves from his spot and cautiously walks to the door. Cursing his shortness he couldn't see through the peep hole. He reluctantly opens the door, to only see the one person he never wants to, especially during his heats.

"hey hun~" Lust says with his signature grin, with one hand on his hip , the other leaning on the door frame.

"what do ya want lust" Sans sighs walking back to the couch, completely forgetting about him getting fucked to oblivion. 

" nice to see you too " Lust said walking in the house , closing the door behind him

“ why are you here” sans doesn't know, by he just has this feeling something bad is going to happen. Something always happens when Lust is around. 

“I called a meeting” he said in a matter-fact like tone. Sans looked at him like he just said Donald Trump was elected for a second term. 

“What meeting?”

“A ‘ Alternate Universe Skeleton Brother meeting”

“ Ok, that still doesn't explain why you're here” at this point Sans was done with the conversation, so he turned head back to the TV to see Steven singing about peace and love on the planet earth. 

Seeing that he didn't have the slightly smaller skeleton’s attention, Lust walks in front of the TV blocking the other’s view 

“I'm here because I called the meeting here” Lust says leaning forward getting in sans face. 

That statement got sans attention fully. 

“Why? What's wrong with your house?” Sans now was on alert, if there was a meeting everyone was going to come, he didn't know about the meeting. That also means Fell doesn't know either. If he did he would have told sans about it. 

“ My house has rodents and they don't want to leave. That's last time I pick up chicks in undertale.” Lust explained whispering that last part to himself

Sans was about to retort to the insult but a squeak of a door cut him off. He looks up to see his little brother’s head peaking out of his bedroom door. He completely forgot Papyrus took refuge in his room and left him to take care of Fell by himself. 

“Coast clear,bro” sans called

“He ain't here yet” he finished seeing Papyrus sigh with relief. He takes his army helmet off and headphones then walked down the stairs. 

“THEN WHO WAS IT AT THE DOOR, BROTHER?” Papyrus asked with relief and curiosity. 

“ that would be me cutie” Lust joins the conversation, sliding over to Papyrus. 

“OH HELLO LUST, NICE TO SEE YOU” Papyrus smiles seeing one of his friends. Lust couldn't help but smile back at the precious cinnamon roll. 

“ WHY ARE YOU HERE?”

“ I called a skeleton brothers meeting today at your house” Lust explains, trying to get closer to the taller skeleton, but noticed that his soul turned blue, which is the signal for ‘that's close enough’

“ WOWIE, THAN I SHOULD PREPARE MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI FOR EVERYONE” Papyrus joyously walks to the kitchen going to start his dish. But stops shortly to ask a quick question. 

“WHO EXACTLY IS ATTENDING THIS MEETING?” Papyrus looked over at the two sanses. Sans automatically turns to Lust actually looking for an answer. 

“Oh the just the cliche characters for these types of things” said Lust breaking the fucking fourth wall. 

“ meaning” trying to clarify

Lust sighs “MEANING, swap, fell and swapfell” 

“ what's the meeting ab-”

“Knock Knock”

The door interrupts him leaving him with his mouth open. Lust turns on heel and walks to the door. 

“You shall know soon enough” he says as he opens the door to be greeted with a flash of blue. 

“THE MAGNIFICENT SANS HAS ARRIVED” Blue shouts energetic as ever. Stretch is the next one to walk through the door, with a cigarette between his teeth. He didn't greet anyone, just gave sans a fist bump and flopped on the couch right next to him. 

“PAPY! YOU SHOULDN'T SMOKE IN OTHER PEOPLE'S HOMES” Blue turned around to face his brother trying to look demanding but really giving an adorable pout. 

“Heh sorry bro” Stretch didn't even attempt moving the cigarette out of his mouth. Blue sees this knowing that his brother is going to be trouble. So he walks over to his brother and snatches the cancer stick out his mouth, then reached in his hoodie pocket and takes the three packs of cigarettes out. 

“ noooo don't do this to me” Stretch whined reaching for his beloved cigarettes but Blue moved them just out of his reach and Stretch was to lazy to move, so he gave up. 

Stretch groans. “ you'll cig-regret this bro” he said receiving a high five from Sans. 

“ nice”

Not even giving the pun a response, Blue walks to the kitchen going to help Papyrus with dinner. 

Going back to the three skeletons in the living room. 

“ so why am I here?” Stretch question turning to sans for an answer. 

“ supposedly, the cocksucker-”

“ guilty~”

“-arranged a meeting here” Sans informed wanting to get this over with and wanting to know where Fell is. 

“ well what's the meeting ab-” 

“KNOCK KNOCK”

Once again the door interrupts someone’s question. Lust again turns on his heel to walk to the door. 

“ you'll find out now” Lust answered with his hand on the door handle. As he was turning the handle the door slammed open knocking Lust out completely. In the frame of the door was a silhouette of a skeleton. The shadow walks into the light, hands on their hip and a sadistic smile on their face. 

“ I'M BACK BITCHES” Razz exclaimed as he pimp walks into the house, but stops abruptly seeing an annoyed skeleton in the kitchen doorway with hands in his hips and a stern look on his face. 

“ LANGUAGE” Blue shouted tapping his foot on the tiled floor in annoyance. Razz shrunk down a little hearing the other’s tone. He quickly recovers remembering he doesn't back down for anyone. He opens his mouth to say a smartass response, before could respond he noticed that Blue was giving him a ‘ you better think twice before speak’ look. Razz quickly shut his mouth, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Whatever” he said looking anywhere but Blue. Blue gave victorious nod and turns around to walk in the kitchen. Everyone but him noticed that Razz had light dust of purple on his cheeks. Slim was the next one to walk in the house with a smug smirk, seeing the situation from outside the house. He walks to his brother with an all knowing smirk. 

“ heh. pussy” he spat quietly so only Razz can hear, fully knowing the consequences. He was grabbed by the front of his jacket and bright down to the other’s height. 

“ WHAT WAS THAT MUTT” Razz growled

“ nothing m’lord, just that Blue took off his shirt” Slim announced cocking his head to the direction of the kitchen. 

“ REALLY!!” Razz let go of Slim and went track star into the kitchen. 

“ you know he's going to kick your ass when he comes back, right?” Stretch asked looking in the kitchen seeing Razz slump in disappointment not seeing what he was promised and Blue stare at him with confusion. 

“ worth it.”

Red was the last to walk in the still open door. He didn't greet anyone , just flopped down face first on the last open cushion on the couch. Than gave a dramatic sigh. 

“ hey red”

“ my the uck ham I ere” Red’s words were muffled by the cushions. 

“ I'm about to tell you, so calm your magical dick” Lust said getting off the floor, closing the front door and conscious again. Lust calls everyone to the living room so he can make his announcement. He opens his mouth to start but stops , his eye sockets narrowed in question. Something is off. He starts to count the skeletons which make them glance at each other puzzled. Lust sighs which gets everyone's attention. 

“ the one that sucks Fell’s dick” he said suddenly

“ sup” everyone turned to sans. 

“ where the hell is he”

Before sans can give a shrug Red answered the question. 

“ said he had ta run a few errands” Sans knew exactly what that meant but didn't voice it. Lust shrugged going back to the main topic. 

“ whatever, one of you can tell him later when you see him.” Lust digs in his vest pocket and pulls out his phone. He swipes and taps on it a few times. 

“ PFFFT YOUR PHONE CASE IS SO GAY” Razz quipped not trying to hold back his laughter. The statement made mostly everyone giggle. Lust smirked. 

“ I know I did it on purpose” Everyone stopped laughing and had a shock expression on their face. Lust notice the looks and gave a blank stare back. 

“ what?”

“ why would you do that?” Sans was really disturbed and shook. 

“ what? gave my phone a gay looking case, because it's gay” Lust said like it was an obvious answer. 

“ how would you know?” Slim asked pointing an accusing finger at Lust. 

“ because it my phone!” Why was these the most popular set of brothers in the multiverse. 

“ that's not the point, I want to show you something important.” Lust sighed turning his phone so the others can see what was on the screen 

“MUSICALLY?” Papyrus came close to the phone to see and was questioningly staring at the app. Everyone but Papyrus and Blue groaned in annoyance. 

“ ya gotta be shittin’ me right now, I did not miss Pokémon X and Y for this shit” Res complained slipping off the couch and sliding to the floor. 

“ how is this important?”

“ it's important because none of you have a account.” Lust was irritated. 

Blues eye light went out , no one noticed. 

“ so what's the problem?” Stretched asked unwrapping a red tootsie roll pop and shoved in his mouth. Red stared at him a dust of red on on his cheeks. Stretch noticed Red staring up at him. He winked at him and had a growing smirk on his face. 

Lust seen the whole ordeal happen , it just made here aggravated.

“ that's the problem. you all are sexy and hot and you don't show it off” Lust was beyond irked. He had the right to be, these guys were some of the hottest mofos in the multiverse but didn't see it. So that made them even HOTTER. 

The only people that gave responded to that statement was Red and Slim. They gave each other knowing smirks. 

“ fine we’ll make accounts. can all of you leave now” this was a useless meeting and sans just wanted to take a nap. 

“ no need for that, I already made all your accounts” Lust noticed the confused looks. With a smug smirk, he told them to check their phones. Everyone did what they were told. 

“*GASP*!!”

“ how- when- What-?” sans was beyond confused and , he won't admitted but a little scared. What surprised the 6 skeletons was that all their phones had a certain app that magically appeared. 

“ are you a wizard?” Slim asked in a mystified tone. 

“ I have magic”

“ so you admit it !”

Lust rolls his eye. Even he was done with this meeting. 

“ tap the app”

Everyone did what they were told and once again the living room was engulfed with gasps. What Lust said was correct, everyone had signed in accounts. 

“ WHAT EXACTLY IS IT?” Papyrus asked scrolling down and up to see what the app was for. Sans started to sweat. 

“ how do you not know what musically is?” Red properly already knew the answer. 

“ I'M ON THE INTERNET OFTEN, I’M ALSO BEWILDERED HOW I DON'T KNOW ABOUT THIS APP” Papyrus informed not noticing everyone staring at his brother. 

Sans gave up on ignoring the stares. 

“ what?” 

“ really dude” Stretch was shaking his head slowly. Everyone ,but Papyrus knew that Sans, being the overprotective brother that he is, put a safety search on Papyrus computer. 

“ what did you expect. humans out here don't have no shame. like the measurement of Lust’s shame”

“ guilt again~” Lust called over the banister, closing Papyrus’ bedroom door behind him. He turned off the safety search. 

“ on that note i'll be going” before Lust can teleport away, the front door was kicked off its hinges. Just inside the house stood Fell. He was wearing black tight pants with a police shirt. On his head was a cop cap and he was holding handcuffs. He hide a wide shit eating smirk but it quickly fell when he saw other skeletons in the living room

“Uhh….”

 

 

“ bow chica wow wow”


	2. They're not Cringey FuckBoys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WE SEE G *fangirls on the floor*
> 
> but not in person

It has been 3 months since the skeletons had their Musically accounts magically made( how Lust found their emails and password was still mystery). Most won’t admit it but all the skeletons enjoyed the app. They just loved how cringey humans can be. They only use it use to roast the users.

~~~

Sans and Fell were chilling in Underfell, knowing that it isn’t ‘kill or be killed’ anymore they can actually relax. But everyone from this universe is still a complete and total douche. Mainly towards everyone.

The two lovers were on the couch watching Rocky Horror Picture Show. Well Fell was on the couch with Sans on his lap, chin propped on the shorters head and hands wrapped around Sans’ middle. And only Fell was watching the movie, while sans was looking down at his phone on Musically, trying not to laugh to hard. Fell Knew exactly what the other was looking at and he will admit that it was funny as it was cringey. Which is a lot.

Dr. Frank N. Furter came on screen, removing his cloak leaving him in a black leather corset and matching panties ( not really hiding anything ) and panty hose with holes scattered on them.Fell has no idea why he is watching this , but at the same time didn’t care. Frank N. Furter keeps singing when Fell feels shaking around his middle. He looks down to see Sans shaking with his hand covering his teeth. He moves his chin off of Sans’ head and placed it on his shoulder.

Fell looked down at the phone, on the screen was a young human girl at least 10 to 12 years old. All she had on was a training bra and girl boxers. She had her hands on her knees, bended over so her butt was out. She was arching her back then pushed out her chest, she repeated the motion over and over to the music.

Fell couldn’t hear anything because Sans plugged in his headphones. Knowing he was going to regret it later, he leans forward and looks at the bottom left corner of the screen. He looks to see Work by Rhianna. Fell internally groans in annoyance, He heard this song many times ( thanks to Red) that he hated the song with a passion.

Fell was flabbergasted and disgusted. Why are people letting children do this.

“ WHERE ARE YOUR fUCKING PARENTS?!” Sans looked up at his mate with amusement. A single blue tear of laughter was running down his cheek. He turned around on Fell’s lap, so they’re face to face. Sans grabbed him by the chest plate, bringing him down to his height, so their forehead are touching.

“ there are no parents” Sans claimed very calmly but very seriously. Fell looked at him dead in the eye sockets. He was conflicted. What did he mean by no parents?

“ Explain”

Sans already had a blackboard set up. Phone connected to the T.V. On the T.V now was Sans’ home screen page with him and Fell as his wallpaper. He swiped to the left moving to a different page where all is his apps were. He didn’t have much apps, just enough to cover one page. He taps the bottom right corner, where Musically was positioned. On the T.V. the Musically logo appeared with a hot pink fading to orange fading to yellow in the background. Then it faded away, for the girl from earlier to take its place.

Sans put his phone down and walked over to the blackboard, taking out a piece of chalk out of his hoodie pocket. He writes ‘ parents don’t exist’ on the board. He goes over to the coffee table, to which was a foot away from Fell and sits on it criss cross facing him. 

“ first, let me ask you quick question” Fell hummed in agreement 

“ what do parents do? what’s their job?”

“ To take care of their children?” Fell doesn’t know where this going.

“meaning?” The taller grabs his chin in thought.What do parents do for their kids?

“ I suppose, to take care of them, keep them safe, feed them, keep them out of trouble-”

“ exactly!” Sans jump off the table, excited to finally getting somewhere. He goes over to the blackboard write it down.

“ what do you mean by trouble” Sans turns back trying to keep the ball rolling.

“Not to make a fool of themselves” Fell deadpanned. Now he knew what the other was getting at. Sure he wasn’t a parent and his parents weren’t there for most of his life but he at least knew the cliche things that parents do.

“ correct” Sans praised drawing an arrow down to the new added word.He puts the chalk down and walks back to his phone. He taps on the magnifying glass at the bottom. What took the young girl’s place was many icons symbolising genres. He tapped entertainment and a bunch of black blocks took place. Done loading, Sans clicked the first one.

On the screen was a human boy, that looked younger than the girl. If he had to guess, Fell would say this kid was at least 7 to 9 years old. The boy wasn’t wearing a shirt, only basketball shorts. You could guess that the boy was either trying to look sexy or just didn’t care about his appearance. Fell chose the latter

Done with looking at the child’s appearance, Fell finally took notice to what he was doing. It was twaumatizing ( yes with a w). It was so horrifying, so terrible, so disgusting. SO CRINGEY

The boy was humping the air, moving his arms back and forth as he goes, then suddenly he spins. He stumbles for second before regaining his balance. Facing the camera again, he makes a ‘V’ with his fingers and stuck out his tongue in between.

Sans scroll down, taking note of how horrified his lover is. As he scrolls down the videos get worse and worse. Some even had parents join in the cringey-ness that is their children.

“ No, No more. I refuse” Fell cried, curled into a small ball. Well as small as a 6 foot skeleton can be. Sans shortcuts to the couch ( cause fuck walking ) and comforted his mate. He knows the horrors of Musically, but it had to be shown.

“ it’s okay, you wanna watch Dashiexp” Fell loved that guy.

“ Please” he whimpered. As Sans was going to press the home button on his phone but abruptly stops, seeing the door flew off its hinges.

Not waiting to be invited in, Razz rushes in, anger radiating off him. He stops in front of Fell, staring literal daggers at him

“WHAT THE HELL DID YOUR BROTHER DO TO MY BROTHER?!” Razz seethed

Coming from his twaumatized state, Fell stands at full height, looking down at the other, looking more intimidating.

“ What The Fuck Are You Talking About?” Fell was thinking of options to what Razz was saying. His brother was lazy as a mug. Whenever he does something it has a purpose.

“ Red Ruined Him”

“ wasn’t he already ruined” Sans quipped worming his way to the argument. Razz looked at him for the first time he stepped inside the house, with annoyance radiating off him more than anger. He was not in the mood.

“ I’M NOT PLAYING THESE GAMES” the reaction he got were two deadpans. Razz growled going to continue but a smack interrupted him. 

The three skeletons whip their heads around to see monster kid from this universe flat on his face just outside the still open door.He peels his head of the ground and looks inside the house at Razz.

“ YO! Vine is dead” he stumbles to get up and runs away.

“ he isn’t wrong”

“THAT’S NOT THE ISSUE!”

“Then What Is?” Fell is getting annoyed. All he wanted was watch Dashiexp, is that crime.

“ The issue is that our brothers joined the other side” 

“ what, they moved in with Death or something?” Razz didn’t acknowledge the question.

“ What Do You Mean By ‘ the other said’ ” Fell made quotation marks with his hands.

“ I MEAN THAT THE JOINED THE CRINGEY SIDE” All the annoyance he felt dissipated and was replaced by horror.

“ please tell me they didn’t post anything” sans sighed. Sans wasn’t scared just disappointed, they all agreed not post anything.

It’s been awhile since monsters came to the surface. The human weren’t hurtful but they didn’t give a warm welcome to the monsters either. There were some monster haters but they were outnumbered by monster supporters and people that didn’t care.It was somewhat safe for monsters two show themselves to the world. Some actually do, during the cringe fest, Sans and Fell came across a few monster accounts. What send Fell over the edge was seeing Jerry trying to whip and nae nae (author shudders ). They said they won’t post anything because they didn’t want to expose Blue and Papyrus to hate comments.

Razz didn’t answer, just snatched Sans phone and went to youtube. He typed in Musically fuckboy compilations. Sans eye lights went out.

‘ oh shit ‘

Razz clicked on the first video that video that appeared. The video began. As the video progressed, Fell got the general idea what a ‘fuckboy’ suppose to be. As the next clip cut on , Fell can’t believe his eye sockets.

There on the screen was his brother.

Without a shirt.

What he was doing was making Fell’s sockets bleed.

Red’s video  
https://youtu.be/LZiC6-Jkjrc?t=2m47s

Fell grabbed the phone from Razz and paused the video, green in the face, he couldn’t hold it in anymore. He stood so he can sprint to the bathroom, but the bile in his non-existent throat was growing. Not thinking he grabbed the top of the sofa and spewed behind it.

Sans was surprised he wasn’t blowing chunks as well. Actually his face was kinda hot throughout the whole video, and Red just added fuel to the fire.

“ WHEN THE FUCK DID HE GET A TONGUE PIERCING” Fell screeched in between heaves. Sans, coming down from his high, turned to Razz, brow bone raised in question.

“ what does this have to do with slim?” Razz grabbed the discarded phone near the red vomit and played the next clip. The next clip cut on to see said skeleton on the screen. He was in what looked like his room,the abandon mattress on the floor with sheets bunched up in a ball on the box spring and a clothes volcano in the corner about to erupt was a clue

Slim was standing at his desk. He was wearing his regular hoodie but didn’t have a shirt under so all of his waist up was showing

Slim’s video  
https://youtu.be/LZiC6-Jkjrc

“I RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THIS!” Razz scolded at the T.V 

“ Bullshit”

“ isn’t he the older brother” sans asked confused. Razz opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out. He put his head down thinking and realizing some things as his mind raced.Wasn’t he the oldest? Didn’t he come first? Doesn’t really matter?

As the three think about their ages , that they didn’t know. They heard a motorcycle pulling up on the driveway.

“RAZZ COMIC SANS SERIF GASTER EACKER” a shrill voice exclaimed coming to the still open door.

“Oooooooooooo, someone in troubllllllllle” sans o’d for spite. Fell shook his head, mocking disappointment.

“Eacker?” Fell was amused with the whole situation but was put off guard with the new surname.

“I’ll explain later” he called from the kitchen trying to escape a blueberry’s wrath. Opening the backdoor he sees a white cat, looking up at him. Taking advantage of his confusion, the cat pounced on him.

“WHYYY!” Razz screeched getting scratched and practically mauled by the cat. Winning the duel, the cat drags the weaken skeleton to the living room where his master was.

“GOOD JOB TOBI!” Blue praised walking to the feline, affectionately patting their head. Finishing Blue walked around to face Razz, glare intact.

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER!?” Blue leaning forward so their faces are inches apart. Razz blush at the closeness but goes unnoticed by Blue. Getting back to his senses, he glared sternly back.

“ALL I DID WAS SHOW HIM A VIDEO!” he defended

“ WELL THAT VIDEO MADE HIM BARRICADE HIMSELF IN HIS ROOM EVER SINCE YOU LEFT” Blue informed, worried about his brother’s state. Now Fell was concerned.

“Razz What Video Did You Show Stretch?”

“ The video I showed you ? . . . . oh” Razz realized he fucked up.

“Did You Just Give My Brothers Video As Mastrubation Material” It was voiced as a question but really was a statement. The skeleton on the floor was cackling, purple tinted tears running down his cheeks.

Sans walked over to Blue, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“I’m gonna tell you the truth, he ain’t coming out anytime soon” Sans confirmed patting Blue’s shoulder. Blue sighs in defeat.

“ The Hell He Is” Fell boasted, Refusing to let this go.

“ I Refused To Let Stretch Jack Off With Red In On His Mind”

“ babe, its not that deep” Sans said trying to calm down his boyfriend.

“ Yes It Is Sans! The Image Of Stretch Jack Off To My Brother Is Burned Into My Mind And It won’t Turned To ash Until I Know For Certain That Stretch Stops!” Fell protested. He walks over to Razz , who finally stopped cackling, and pried him away from his furry captor.

“ And You’re Coming With Me”

“ WAIT, WHYYY” Razz whined looking at his clones for help, Blue turned away and Sans gave him a peace sign.

“Because You Caused This Mess” Fell said holding Razz under his arm like child in trouble. The two huffed out the door, closing it behind them as they went to Underswap.

Then there was two.

“ wanna watch some Musically compilations”

“SURE!” Sans grabbed his phone and played the last clip of the compilation.

When the next clip cut on it was another monster. This monster was a skeleton monster, Sans To be exact. But this Sans had one crack running down from the top of his head to the top of his left eye socket and another crack running down the bottom of his right eye to the bottom of his chin.This Sans looks taller than an average Sans. He was wearing a gray leather jacket with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows and the zipper stopping at his ribs.

He didn’t have a shirt on.

Sans and Blue froze.

Looking at the version of themselves, only one word came to mind.

SEXY

What the Sans did only made it worse. The Sans wasn’t looking at the camera at first till someone called him.

“G!” The camera person called. G turned to face to camera. Girn in place, G blew a kiss and a flirty wink at the camera then walked away. The video cut off.

Blue had a nosebleed while Sans rewind and pause when G blew the kiss and winked. He screenshot it and went to settings to to change his wallpaper to the photo he just took.

“I THINK MY OVARIES JUST EXPLODED”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the lateness, i don't have an excuse. I'm just lazy. hope fully things will pick up and get on track, but for now yall can comment and tell me what you think it would help me a lot.


	3. Who wants a Flustered Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slim and Red compete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is back i apologize for the wait. And im hoping you wont kill me for what happens in this chapter
> 
> Enjoy!!

He couldn’t believe how this happened. It was just a bet between Slim and him. It wasn’t suppose to be take seriously. They just wanted to see who would get the most likes and ended it there. People didn’t want it to end.

 

He got many comments like a week later asking when he was going to post again. Every time he opened his phone there was a bunch notifications on his lock screen. At the this point he was getting annoyed seeing all the comments pestering about posting. But then they got sentimental.

 

By sentimental I mean threatening.

 

And when I say threatening, I mean threatening themselves.

 

For example:

 

‘ _ OH MY GOD! If you don’t post in the next 5 seconds I will kill myself!’ _

 

_ ‘Why did you stop, don’t hurt my feeling, I thought we had something special!’ _

 

_ ‘ You got me wet and you’re not going to finish the job _

 

_ ‘Are you dead?’ _

 

Red thought were joking so he paid no mind. Until he got a text of a noose from an unknown number.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“This is some fucked up shit” Red said pacing in the swapfell bro’s living room. Red called Slim to see if he was having the same problem. Which he did. A ‘fan’ of his confronted him in public. It did not end well. He had to go to court at the end of the month.

 

“We could always give them want they want” Slim suggested, actually liking the attention. And liked watching Papyrus getting flustered every time he got near him.

 

“And get a boot in my ass from Boss and your brother!? Ta hell wit that” Red argued. He literally had a boot print on his pelvis, from the first video he posted.

 

“Fine what do you think we should do” Red pondered the the question. What should they do? 

 

If Red was honest, which he isn’t, he also liked the attention. That’s what happens when you live in a underground of ‘kill or be killed”. You try your best  not to bring attention to yourself. If it wasn’t for his brother, he would keep posting to keep the fans at bay.

 

But what really  was holding him back was Stretch. It was so flippin’ obvious he had the hots for the tall skeleton.And When Red has a little confidence to think that the other might like him back, something always kills the confidence.

 

When he agreed to the bet, Red fully knew the possibility of everyone in his group of friends can see it. He made sure to add the most unique and random tags that he can think of. Of course fate wants to be an ass and have everyone see it. At first he paid no mind to it, he really should’ve

 

Ever since the post, Stretch never looked at him. And every time he did, he had a blank face and it made Red uneasy. Did the video bother him that much? Does he think i’m a slut? That i’m easy? These thoughts went through his head.

 

Of course being love can make you very very  **VERY** dense.

 

“What if he doesn’t want a perv like me?” He asked out loud, not really asking to anyone. Slim of course had to suppress a groan of annoyance.

 

“Dude , how can you be so fucking dense” Slim hated two things with a passion. He hated dense people ( even though he has a crush on one( so he thinks)) and he hated fickle people

 

“What you mean?” Red asked irritated, Slim rolled whatever he uses for eyes. Red glares at the other  knowing it won’t get him an answer.

 

“That doesn’t matter” Slim  waved his hand dismissing the topic. “You shouldn’t like him if he doesn’t like you the way you are” he recited the cheesiest motivational line ever.

 

“That is the gayest shit i ever heard” Red deadpanned

 

“You’re the gayest thing i ever seen” Slim shot back

 

“The gayest thing i ever seen was Papyrus wearing booty shorts and a tank top and washing his car.”

 

“THAT HAPPENED AND YOU DIDN’T CALL ME!”

 

Slim was outraged.

 

“Hey, its payback for not calling me when Stretch didn’t have his hoodie on for the whole day” Red seethed. Just noticing they’re creeps, they went back to the main topic.

 

“We should just keep posting, we do that and the fans will keep their panties on and I will get a flustered Papyrus” Slim  said with dazed eyes thinking of his crush.

 

“What would i get out of it, Stretch won’t even look at me” Red pouted. Slim rubbed his temples out of disbelief. Love is really annoying thing isn’t it. The tall skeleton got up from the couch and walked over to his friend. He swiftly picked up Red by the armpit and brought them face to face. Even though Red was the tallest of the sanses he was still pick up-able, which he hated. They stare at each other for a second, then suddenly Slim starts shaking the skeleton in his arms.

 

“STOP BE SO FUCKING DENSE”Slim yelled hoping that Red finally got the message. The disoriented skeleton, still in a daze, looked up at his friend and the multiple look alikes of him.

 

“Wh- w- what are you talking about?” Red stuttered trying to get his bearings.

 

“What i’m saying is that, Stretch is avoiding you because he doesn’t want to pop a boner in front of everyone.” Slim answered. Red’s eye lights went out and his face was painted red.

 

“R-really” he asked, hoping he doesn’t sound to hopeful.

 

 “Why else would he go straight to the bathroom every time you come near him.” Sim deadpanned. Red put a hand on his chin in thought. Then he dropped his hand and crossed arms. He sent a scowl Slim’s way.

 

“Prove it” Red growled. Of course he wouldn’t believe it if someone told him. Of course the sickly in love idiot needed fucking proof.

 

Slim dropped the small skeleton on the ground making him curse from the impact, and thought of how he can get proof for Red.

 

‘DING’ you can practically see the light bulb on top of  Slim’s head.

 

“We’ll compete!” Slim announce, feeling like a genius.

 

“Compete how?” Red questioned, not seeing what the other was getting at. Slim had a smirk growing on his face.

 

"Each of us will post a video everyday for a week” Slim explained “Each day we‘ll check to see which Papyrus is the most flustered. Who evers Papyrus is the least flustered, has to ask that Papyrus on a date.” Slim finished with pride. Red gave him a blank stare.

 

“First of all. How am i going to know if Stretch is flustered if i can’t get near him. And second why does the least flustered Papyrus get asked out on a date.” Red questioned how was going to work.

 

“I’m going to tell you when he is, he’s simple to figure out. The less Stretch looks at you the more he is most likely he is daydreaming about fucking you.” Slim answered watching the other blush from his last statement.

 

“I also said least flustered because it’s hard to ask out a compose person. The winner has to make sure the loser ask out their Papyrus.” Slim finished. He looked down to see Red already plotting. Red doesn’t want to ask out Stretch. He gets to nervous and he gets a stutter when talking to him. He gets embarrassed while Stretch finds it cute. He’s practically a wreck just standing a few feet from him.

 

Red will do anything in his power to make sure he doesn’t lose. He refused to ask out Stretch knowing he was going to choke out and make a fool of himself.

  
  
  


“Deal?” Slim’s voice broke Red out of his thoughts. He looks down to see Slim’s out stretched hand . Looking up he sees Slim’s all knowing grin on his face. Red would wipe that look right off.

 

“Deal.”

 

LET THE GAMES BEGIN!

  
  
  
  


**SUNDAY**

 

[ Slim’s video ](https://youtu.be/wPWdoUpbI-A?t=2m19s)

 

Slim posted his video around late morning, knowing Papyrus will be up by then. He and Red went over to Undertale a little while later. Throughout the whole visit Papyrus was staring at Slim’s chest. And every time he caught himself staring he would blush til his face resembled an orange and stumble over his words.

 

[ Red’s video ](https://youtu.be/uRtRJUsL14I)

 

Red posted his video little past noon. First he and Slim went to Undertale to check on Papyrus. He was a wreck throughout the whole visit. Red was scared that Stretch wouldn’t react to his video as well Papyrus did to Slim’s. After saying goodbye to the tale skelebro’s, they headed to Underswap. Saying hello to Blue, they heard a crash from upstairs. They heard hurried footsteps and another crash followed by a curse. Red and Slim glanced over to Blue for an answer but they got a confused shrug instead.

 

All three jumped hearing a creak of a door opening slowly. They look up to see part of Stretch’s skull and one dilated eyeball. He was looking around  then his eye fell on Red. Red noticed the staring. He blushed at the attention. He gave a shy smile and a wave, in returned Stretch slammed the door.

  
  


And that was the routine for the week. The two competitors would go over to Undertale first then Underswap. Papyrus broke down each day but They would be lucky if they saw Stretch. They did get lucky that one time Blue dragged him out of the house but that didn’t end well.

  
  


**SATURDAY**

 

“alright , time to tally up the scores” Slim called taking out a notebook and a pencil.

 

“So how do we score it?” Red asked

 

“We score it by who was the most flustered” Slim answered. He put the notebook on his lap and started calling out scenes of flustered papri.

 

“There was a time Papyrus tripped in front of you, got so embarrassed that ran to his car and drove away. And didn’t come back till we left.” Red recalled chuckling.

 

“Then there was a time when Stretch didn’t let Blue open the door for us. And yelled “we ain’t buying what you’re selling”Slim snickered. Red deflated at the memory. That was only Tuesday. Each day got worse. At least each day they saw Papyrus . On Sunday they saw part of Stretch if his eyeball counts.And on Thursday Blue dragged him out of his room to one of their get togethers, the first time he saw Red he did a Papyrus and jumped out the nearest window.

 

“Why are we even scoring, it’s obvious that you won” Red sighed. Slim rolled his eyes.

 

“You’re more than a idiot than i thought you were” Slim shook his head.

 

“How?”

 

“Did you forget the less Stretch sees you the more he’s jacking off to you” Slim explained again.

 

Red wasn’t convinced

 

“Red you know damn well im a honest person” Red nodded

 

“And I like to win fair, so every time we went home, I went back to Underswap and got Stretch out of his room. And each time we talked, he couldn’t stop saying how ‘cute’ and ‘sexy’ you are” Slim explained, smirking at the other’s blush.

 

“He really said that”

 

“Yup”

 

Red couldn’t help but smile at the news.And Slim won’t lie, he was happy to see his friend with some confidence.

 

“So how are going to ask Papyrus ?”

 

“Shit”

 

**SUNDAY**

 

“You got this man” Red cheered him on in the living room.slim, for once was really nervous. He knows(thinks) Papyrus deserves someone better than him. Someone that’s not a complete perv, who doesn’t get jealous so easily, and who doesn’t have more than 1 LV.

 

But he’s going to keep his word and ask Papyrus on a date. He stood in the kitchen door way with a bouquet of orange daylilies in his hand, knowing this was Papyrus favorite flower.   

 

Slim tried to walk in but he was stalk still. It was like he was hypnotized, but really he was mesmerized. He was staring at Papyrus , well Papyrus’ back. He was cooking his wonderful spaghetti like always. Slim was trying to get his attention, but nothing came out.

 

“Yo! Papyrus!” Goddammit Red

 

Slim whipped around to cuss out Red but he already teleported away.

 

“OH,HELLO SLIM” fuck his life

 

“Ugh...h-hey Papyrus” dammit he stuttered

 

“DO YOU NEED ANYTHING?” Papyrus asked, bright smile on his face. Why hasn’t the Royal Guard arrested him yet, because this amount of cuteness should be illegal.

 

“I...um” before he can finished his unfinished thought, Papyrus noticed the flowers he was holding.

 

“WHAT BEAUTIFUL FLOWERS, WHO ARE THEY FOR?” Papyrus asked , smile growing brighter. Thank Toriel for the conversation starter.

 

“They’re for you” Slim answered pushing the flowers the other to take. Papyrus was suprised. You can tell by the peach color blush on his cheeks.

 

“OH THANK YOU SLIM,WHAT IS THE OCCASION?” Papyrus grabbed the flowers and gave a little sniff. Slim looked at the ground, scratch the back of his neck.

 

It’s now or never.

 

“I wanted to ask you , If you wanna go on a … date … with me?” He finally squeaked out ready for rejection.

 

Not hearing anything, he looks up to see papyrus also looking at the ground and nodding slowly. His face painted orange. That’s why he didn’t hear anything. Noticing he wasn’t saying anything, Papyrus quickly confirmed his choice.

 

“YES, YES! I WOULD LIKE THAT” He said hoping he didn’t sound to eager, he did. Slim found it adorable.

 

You can hear a whoop in the background

 

“So how about this Friday” Slim suggested, trying his best not to sing hallelujah right now.

 

“THAT’S PERFECT” Papyrus agreed. Slim was going to ask what they should do but a knock on a door interrupted him. Papyrus went over to the door to open it. In the doorway was a sans Slim never saw before.

 

“G!” Clearly Papyrus does.

 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?”

 

“Papyrus I want to try again, us again. I was stupid for what I did to you, Can you forgive me. As a apology i want to take you out on Friday, Will you go? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you wanna know i do have a tumblr i just kept forgetting to link it and i want some opinions for the next chapter. it would help lots
> 
> https://otaku-wolf.tumblr.com/post/162788497946/you-decide-undertale-and-hamilton-matches


	4. Berry be Savage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read the title of the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a filler, i wanted to get this chapter out of the way. don't worry next chapter you'll get to see your drama.
> 
> that out of the way enjoy the chapter

Stretch was slouched on the couch, lolliepop between his teeth. For once not in his room thinking if a certain skeleton and not watching said skeleton’s videos. And how the skeleton’s hip would sway and pop to the beat perfectly. Then wondering how would those hips feel under him. In his hand as he thrust back and forth ramming his-

 

‘ _ CLACK’ _

 

Stretch slapped his hand over his face trying to chase the fantasies away. He was exhausted and didn’t feel like jacking off right now. If only there was something to distract him from this heat.

 

“PAPY!” Thank the stars

 

“Whats up bro?” Stretch turned around to face his brother. Facing him he can see what the little skeleton was wearing. Blue was wearing a cyan tank top that went perfectly with his eyes, jean shorts that stopped at is mid-femur. On his feet was silver and blue high tops and what pulled the whole look together was a purple and black flannel shirt tied around his waist.

 

“Just wanted you to know i’m going to hang out with Papyrus today” Blue announces, actually in a hurry. Papyrus called not that long ago and said he needed help with something.

 

“ is that what you’re wearing?” Stretch asked but really meant it as a statement.To him, his brother was showing way to much bone than necessary. Unfortunately Blue was not in the mood for his over protective bullshit.

 

“Is that what  _ YOU’RE _ wearing?” Blue shot back, hand on his hips, annoyed look on his face. Stretch was taken back by the other’s tone

 

“ don’t catch a attitude”

 

“YOU’RE THE ONE THAT THREW IT” with the last word, Blue went out the door, closing it behind him, on his way to Undertale 

 

Well damn

 

This wasn’t the first time Blue snapped  at Stretch. He doesn’t know what happen to make Blue so snappy and would like to know why. But that can wait.

 

Now he wants something to distract him from this inescapable heat.He thinks of what is a turn off.

 

Musically

 

He gets up to grab his phone, but then his front door was slammed open before he made it to the stairs. Outside the door was Sans panting like he just ran a marathon. Which shouldn’t happen since he can teleport to different universes. That not the point Sans looks stressed.

 

“Sup Sans, something wrong?” Stretch asked, walking to Sans who was basically on the floor.

 

“ i-i-i’m having a b-bro-brother crisis” Sans panted. Stretch eyeball popped out of their sockets. Oh shit.

 

“Sound the Alarm!” Stretch yelled. He jumped on the couch, flipped off it then barrel rolled in the kitchen. Jumping on the table, he looked for a cord that was wrapped around the bottom of the light bulb so Blue won’t find it during his cleaning frenzies.

 

Unraveling the cord, he pulled it making a nuclear alarm go off.

 

“ what’s the situation?” Stretch asked jogging back to the living room to see Sans actually crying a river. Stretch grabbed Sans by the shoulders, kneeling in the puddle of tears, shaking the small skeleton.

 

“Get it together man! what‘s the problem?” Sans looked up at him, blue tear tracks on his cheeks and a yellow snot bubble in his nose indent. Stretch pulls out a tissue from his hoodie pocket handing it to the sniffling skeleton. Sans grabbed the tissue and blown his nose cavity,

 

“Ready now?”Stretch asked calmly. Sans nodded, snot still running down from his cavity. Stretch picked the small skeleton and carried him to the couch laying Sans on one cushion and himself on the next.

 

“What’s the problem?”he asked again calmly and the alarm stopped after his question. Sans, after getting his bearings, said what he needed to say.

 

“ papyrus is going on a date!” he announced thought he had his bearings but clearly didn’t and went back being a waterfall. Stretch was also shocked by the news. He always put his brother in the situation so he knows how it feels. And to put it bluntly he was flippin’ mad. He doesn’t even know who has the audacity to ask Papyrus out and already wants them dust.

 

“ who asked him?” Stretch asked just barely above a growl. Sans, going through the 5 stages of grief  is finish with depression and went to anger.

 

“Slim Papyrus Font Gaster Lafayette!” Sans spat the name out like poison. Out of anyone that could ask out his brother it had to be him. His brother deserved much better.

  
  


As Sans internally ranted how he was going to hide the body, Stretch stared ahead thinking over the situation. If he was honest, he’s been rooting for Slim to grow some balls and ask Papyrus out. He was surprised he didn’t hear an explosion yet from Blue. He’s the one that started the ship.

 

“ that’s not the worse part” Sans said breaking Stretch out of thinking how the ship has sailed.

 

“How so?” Stretch asked. How was this not Sans worse nightmare.

 

“ he was asked twice . . . by two different people”

 

“. . . shit” that’s all the tall skeleton could say. He doesn’t want to ask but he need to know.

 

“Who’s the other guy?” he asked expecting for the answer to be spat out but he received silence instead. He turned to see Sans looking down at his lap twiddling his fingers together. Stretch also notice the small skeleton was basically the color of his hoodie.

 

“ who is it?”  Stretch asked again even more scared for the answer, if it made  Sans act this way.

 

Sans looked up, smile on his face. Not his usual somewhat relaxed grin, no this smile was for to relaxed somewhat dreamy. Stretch knows that face, That was Sans ‘ i wanna fuck ‘ face. Only two people get that face, one being Fell of course and the other we do not speak of him in his presence.

 

Knowing fully who asked Papyrus out, only one thing came to Stretch’s mind

 

“ he’s screwed . . . literally” Stretch deadpanned,  thinking he could be a god father.

 

Sans made it to the last stage of grief. Acceptance.

 

Sans sighed, Stretch was right. Now he needs to stock up on pregnancy tests. He had to face it, Papyrus was a grown monster. Most likely. He really needs to ask Alphys  to do some tests. That’s not the point, He should trust Papyrus to make good decisions. He can handle himself.

 

Sans sat back on the couch, just thinking about life. After a moment he started to think it wouldn’t be so bad. He always wanted always wanted to be an uncle and there might be a chance that G can be the father. Sans was happy with the idea, but then Razz had to kick open the door. When he does that , everyone knows that shit is about to hit the fan.

 

Usually when Razz bust opens a door he rushes over to the person at fault and either cuss them out or try to battle right then and there.

 

No this time he walked to the tv, turned it on. He pulled out his phone then suddenly turned to Stretch.

 

“What’s the wifi password?” Razz asked calmly but the way he was tapping his foot it seemed he was in a hurry. Stretch turned to Sans for a solution but got shrug instead.

 

“What for?” maybe he’ll get an answer that made sense.

 

“Power went out, what's the password?” he growled the question. Stretch turned to Sans again got the same response. He shrugged himself and gave the password.

 

Razz connected to the wifi then the tv.youtube came on the screen. Not going to the search he went to library and then history. He made sure to cover the screen for reasons.

He clicked the first video and sat on the ground right in front of the T.V because eyesight be damned.

 

Stretch tried to see what they were about to watch but Razz’s head was in the way. All he could see was compilation so he thought it was vine or musically

 

It was Musically

 

But a musically he had never wanted to see.

 

Stretch was . . . was (author looks up exaggerated word for shocked) horrified, dumbfound, unnerved, but also amazed.

 

Who knew his brother can move like that!

 

On the screen was his little blueberry of a brother dancing and moving like a professional. Blue had real rhythm. Stretch was really proud, but then he saw his sweet little bro dance a little too flexible

 

[ Blue’s dance ](https://youtu.be/GvaKwzKVB1A?t=53s)

 

The front door opened to see Blue and Papyrus walk in but stop abruptly. Stretch whipped his head around to face his brother and noticed that he was sweating a little too much and wearing the same outfit he was wearing in the video.  He also noticed that his brother eye lights went out when he faced the T.V.

 

Papyrus pulled out his phone and play a [ song ](https://youtu.be/SIuNAODjSDU?t=2s) that went perfectly in this situation. 

 

Papyrus and Blue put a hand on their chest and did what the song instructed. Leaned back out of the door and closed it behind them.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna ask a question or just wanna say hi here’s my tumblr
> 
> https://otaku-wolf.tumblr.com/


	5. The ship has not sailed. . . Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read the chapter title  
> its obvious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is people, the chapter of dramatic romance you were waiting for or not it can go either way. also this the longest chapter i ever done. im really proud of myself, also just a quick heads up this is a singing fic so get ready for those songs. other then enjoy me watching Slim suffering in his love life

Last time on SSHSM

“. . . date . . . with me?”

“I wanna take you out on Friday will you go?”

 

Shit is going down.

~~~~~~~~~

“ mournin’ bro” Sans yawned slipper clad feet shuffling to the kitchen. Not feeling or just plainly ignoring the tension in the room. He went to the fridge to pull out a glass bottle of ketchup. Noticing his brother didn’t respond to his greeting, he turned his head to see 3 monsters instead of 1.

One being his brother of course, holding a bouquet of daylilles in one hand and a single white rose in the other.

Another being Slim, hands shoved in his coat pockets. The pockets keeps twitching, Sans guessed he was clenching his fist for unknown reasons. He also notice that Slim was staring past Papyrus and basically death glaring the other monster.

Sans looks over to see what’s up with the other monster. He looks

Everything paused

Slim’s twitching, Papyrus’ conflicted look suddenly disappears. All Sans sees is the other monster.

‘It’s G’ sans thought

‘ gaster! fucking sans is in my universe, in my house!’ Sans started vibrating. He was shaking so much that the glass of ketchup slipped out of his grasp.

The shattering glass got the three tall monsters attention.

“SANS ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?” Papyrus asked concern lacing his voice. To sans it was all static. His full attention was on G.

“ i-uh-i” sans stumbled over his words. He doesn’t even know what he wants to say.

G stared at the small skeleton. And the skeleton stared back. He watched how the Sans tripped over his words. He wondered what’s wrong . G then notice the Sans was only staring at him.

OH

He gets it

G’s staring intensifies, narrowing his sockets and a charming yet devious smirk on his face. The action makes the smaller flinch. His smirk grows. He winks at Sans and that made the smaller go off. Sans eye lights went out just before his body hits the ground.

Papyrus dashes over to his brother, but before he can kneel, Sans vanishes in thin air. They hear a crash from upstairs. Then everything went quiet.

. . .

 

 

 

“BLUE GET YOU ASS OVER HERE!” Sans screams making the whole house shake with his voice.

G chuckles at the other antics.

But back to serious matters.

Papyrus looked up at the ceiling, wondering what happened to his brother, but stopped when he felt two pairs of eyelights on him.

He turns to see G looking at him with hope, small smile on his face. Slim was looking at him with disappointment and fear. Papyrus didn’t like that look on him.

Three monsters stood in silence, till G broke it.

“ what do you say will you go?” he asked again taking a step forward. Slim, finally doing something, stepped in front of G , scowl on his face.

“Sorry bud , but the darlin’ already has plans,” Slim said trying to use his height to intimidate the other , but really just made him confused and annoyed.

“who the hell are you” G asked saying like he just noticing the skeleton in front of him. And questioning why the fuck is he callin’ his little flower, ‘darlin’

“I’m his plans” the dickhead answered smugness in his tone.

“Heh, well sorry sweetie but you’re gonna have to cancel your little playdate” G said like he was talking to a child. Even though he has to look up to talk to the other.

“ cause I know Papyrus is smart enough to pick between a civilized person and a killer” he whispered the last word.

Slim flinched at the others words,’ how does he kn-, did this asshole check me without me noticing!” the thought made him clench his teeth.

He was slowly taking out his right hand so he can grab this fuckers soul and smack him wall to wall, but Papyrus’ voice made him stop.

 

“CAN’T WE ALL GO?”

The two monsters in question whipped their heads around to see Papyrus friendly smile that was always on his face.

“What!?” they both asked in unison

“WHY NOT? IT COULD BE NICE FRIENDLY OUTING” Papyrus concluded switching his stare between the monsters in front of him.

You can practically hear Slim’s soul crack at the word ‘friendly’, it was the exact opposite of what kind of outing he wanted. G just scoffs at the idea.

“ why would you want to go out with this edgy prick in public?” G asked jamming his thumb in the air towards Slim.

“ YOU DON’T HAVE TO COME G IF YOU DON’T WANT TO, I DON’T WANT TO FORCE YOU TO ANYTHING” Papyrus said. Slim notice how his tone of voice changed. It sounded like and loathing and hope at the same time? He wasn’t sure.

“I’ll tag along” G answered hastily yet reluctantly.

‘WONDERFUL, HOW ABOUT A SPAGHETTI LUNCH SO WE CAN PLAN IT OUT” Papyrus exclaimed walking to the pot of the spaghetti the was simmering on the stove.

“Sorry sweetie, i have to go back to my universe for some business” G announced looking at his phone for the time. Papyrus pouted. He wanted to share his spaghetti with friends, but he didn’t voice it.

“WELL ALRIGHT. BUT TEXT WHEN YOU CAN” Papyrus said putting two plates on the table.

“Of course, see ya on friday” G blew a kiss at Papyrus, making his cheeks go peach. Then send a knowing smirk to Slim , making him growl. That only made his smirk grow. Finally the shortest of the three shortcutted back to his universe.

Slim glares at the spot that was once occupied. But the clacking of plates makes him look at Papyrus. Papyrus turns to him smiling that bright smile that seems to be always on his face. that smile always cheered him up any day, but right now only made him feel betrayed in way. He tried not to let show.

“ARE YOU STAYING FOR LUNCH, SLIM?” Papyrus asked

“Sorry pap , but i also have business back in swapfell, but i’ll text later” he said.

He really didn’t have business at home he just didn’t want to be around the other right now. And saying he was going to text him later was an empty promise. Thankfully his voice didn’t crack.

“OH, WELL, I HOPE I’LL HEAR FROM YOU SOON”That was the last thing he heard before the void swallowed him whole.

Papyrus stared at the spot where Slim was . he let out a sigh.

“I HOPE I DIDN’T THROW AWAY MY SHOT” He thought aloud. He was about to call sans down for lunch, but sans beats him to it and also Blue.

They both ran in urgency, than stopped to strike a pose in the kitchen. Papyrus just stared at the two with mild confusion. He was about to ask what the two was doing but again Blue beat him to it.

“I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT HE WAS HERE!?” Blue yelled at Sans accusingly.

“ he was, i swear on asgore’s life that he was here, quick search the house”  
Sans instructed frantically. That’s what they did. They searched the top to bottom. Papyrus again just stared at the scene, as he stared he noticed what the others were wearing.

Sans was wearing his usual hoodie, but most likely a different one since this one seem cleaner. He left the hoodie open and instead of a white shirt or turtle neck, all of his ribs were on display. Spine and all. He kept his black basketball shorts but they were sagging just so you can see the very tip top of his pelvic bone.

Blue was much more flashy. He was wearing a midnight blue off shoulder crop top that had a yellow diamond in the center. The crop top stops above his bottom most ribs. On the bottom half of his body was booty shorts that starts at the middle of his pelvis and stops at the beginning of his femurs.

Papyrus was staring so much that he didn't notice his brother walking towards him.

“ hey bro, is G still here?” Sans asked looking at the ground and scratching the back of his neck.

“SORRY BROTHER, HE HAD TO GO BACK TO HIS UNIVERSE FOR WORK” Papyrus answered looking down at his brother.

“ oh” his voice cracked

“ well we’ll be leaving” Sans said walking towards an eye light-less Blue.

“WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!” Papyrus asked as he watched his brother easily pick up Blue and walk towards the front door. He wondered what happened to make his brother so frantic to so depressed so quickly.

“ maybe Grillby’s, the park’ the graveyard so I can bury myself, whichever comes first” Sans answered not looking back as he walked out the house with a silently crying Blue in his arms.

 

FRIDAY

Slim outfit http://koreanmodel.tumblr.com/post/157540077906/kim-young-kwang-by-seo-jun-kyo-for-lofficiel/amp 

Slim leans on a pole as he waits for Papyrus to show up. Before the ‘bad boy’ complex came in they said they were going to see a movie, but that died so they all agreed to go to the Ebott shopping outlet in Undertale. For reason that are obvious. After shopping for a while they would have lunch at a place that only G knows.

Coïncidence

I think not

Slim waits, phone in hand to keep him busy. But stopped quickly hearing someone behind him.

“Hello Slim” said the person right next to his ear, or where his ear would be, in Slim’s opinion in a seductive tone.

Slim would have grabbed the person’s soul and throw them into the street if he didn't know who it was but luckily it was just Papyrus.

Also kinda not lucky because the way Papyrus’ breath felt on Slim neck made him feel sparks down his spine. And also a somewhat noticeable blush dusted his cheeks. Thankfully Papyrus didn’t notice.

“H-hey Pap” Damn that stutter.

Papyrus' outfit (he still has his scarf and boots with the outfit) https://www.pinterest.com/pin/812547957740915867/sent/?sfo=1&sender=812548095177963302&invite_code=35c217c10ca148efb70fc1b6dffa1957 

“WERE YOU WAITING LONG” Papyrus continued trying to make conversation.

“No not really, since you’re here now what store do you want to go to first” said Slim, hoping the author is nice and would let Papyrus forget that there was suppose to be a third person coming.

“SHOULDN’T WE WAIT FOR G TO COME” But of course the author is a bitch and likes to see him suffer in his love life.

Right after Papyrus reminded Slim about the third party a black and silver limo pulled up right in front of them. They both stared. Slim in confusion and Papyrus in something that’s hard to read.

The driver got out and walked around to the back seat. He opened the door and out came the devil himself. He got out of the limo ,gave the diver a $20 dollar tip, gave each other a bro hug, then the diver left with the limo.

Slim gawked at the transaction, he really shouldn’t be that surprised, he knows how G been blowing up on every type of social media possible. But Papyrus just stood there smile on his face looking like nothing out of the ordinary just happened.

G's outfit https://www.pinterest.com/pin/812547957740919376/sent/?sfo=1&sender=812548095177963302&invite_code=b16027ba59114c0d9a1d1d086abcec67 

“G YOU HAVE A ARRIVED” Papyrus said walking over to G as he pulled up his sunglasses on his forehead.

“Hey sweetie, you look beautiful, as always” G complimented the other making it obvious that he was looking at Papyrus hips. The action made Papyrus blush and take a step backward.

“YOU LOOK NICE AS WELL” Papyrus said back  
Slim stood up from his spot walked over to the other two. He was going to be on his best behavior and not try to start fight. For Papyrus.

“ sup” slim monotoned towards G. G looked at him looking for any suspension but didn’t call anything out.

“sup “ he nodded towards Slim

They both kept eye contact with each other for a while. There was probably lightning between them as they stared but didn’t nothing about it.

“SINCE EVERYONE IS PRESENT AND ACCOUNTED FOR I SUGGEST WE START LOOKING AROUND” Papyrus announced grabbing both their hands and walking towards the first store that was in his line of sight.

 

DATING START!

That’s what they did for the day. They went to any store that was closest from the last. It was only supposed to be window shopping and minimal of buying. But it seems someone didn’t tell G, because whatever Papyrus touched or looked at for a certain amount of time it was paid for and gift wrapped by G the next second. Slim stood and stared at how G was buying practically everything in the stores they went to. Slim would do the same thing if he could but he didn’t have enough. He only brought $150. He thought was an unnecessary amount of money, but he was proven wrong. But that didn’t stop him from looking for something for Papyrus.

He looked around to see a display of necklaces. The other two were looking at the other part of the store, so he can look in peace. He walked around the display , nothing really catching his eye. He wants something that defines Papyrus perfectly. That shows all of his characteristics. About to give up he saw a glint of orange from the corner of his eye. He turned around to see a necklace that looked like a sun, with its yellow and red colors and had character traits written around the borders

Necklace https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0119/5392/products/Mandala_Jewelry_Pendant_For_Passion_and_Strength_1024x1024.jpg?v=1403224945 

‘ intensity, strength, generosity, and passion, perfect!’ Slim thought as he looked at the necklace. He went to the counter , making sure he wasn’t caught. He paid for his item , they put it in a black little box so he can put in his pocket and give to Papyrs later.

“WHY DON’T WE GET SOME LUNCH WE’VE BEEN WALKING AROUND FOR AWHILE” Papyrus suggested

That’s what they did. G lead the way to their destination which turned out to a nice cool restaurant. They decided to eat in the outside area.

There was tension in the air. But the three skeleton did nothing to change that. Well Papyrus tried but gave up from the others lack of with each other participation. Luckily some break dancers came with a boom box playing hip hop in the distance and dancing along which provided entertainment. They stared at the group for a while, then suddenly G had an idea.

He walked over to the group and asked if he could use their boombox for a song. They said as long it’s a song they could dance to go ahead. He nodded and proceeded to connect his phone to the device. He pressed play and the beat came all the dancers was hyped because the beat was perfect for dancing . G walked back to his table and looked at how surprised and excited Papyrus was to hear him sing and looked at the suspicious looking annoyed looking Slim. he had a feeling shade was about to be thrown. G started to rap.

_Why you pressing on her_  
_Nigga she don’t wanna be yo girl_

_No love, no car, you funny_  
_T-t-try to stunt but you got no money_

Shade has been thrown.

_Oh no_

_Nigga she don’t want you_  
_Tryna hang quick like they do_

_I’ll tell you a thing or two_

_X4 she only fuck with a nigga like- fuck with a nigga like me_

_She my number 1, we act up and have fun_  
_We don’t give a fuck about no one_

_We just came here to turn up. Yeah_

_And baby girl i like the i love the things that you do_  
_You never come at me with an attitude_

The full verse G alternating between the two other skeletons depending on the lyrics he was saying, when it was like he was talking to some other guy, he looked at Slim, when he was talking about the girl he would look at Papyrus. And Papyrus loved it. He was dancing in his seat. But then the next lyrics G turned away not looking at either of them.

_I don’t cheat, i’m loyal, and she know where i go_  
_And if she don’t_

He turned around looking at Slim.

 

_You niggas that keep hittin’ the phone_  
_Might as well stop_

_She won’t answer_  
_So just leave her alone_

_Will you just leave her alone_  
_Nigga just leave her alone_

_X4 she only fuck with a nigga like- fuck with a nigga like me_

_X4 i wish she would, you wish she don’t_

G grabbed Papyrus’ hand making the taller get up. G twirled him and grabbed his waist pulling him towards him. Papyrus didn’t mind or care all that much. Papyrus swayed his hips to the beat. G joined him , hip bumping each as G raps the next part.

_See nigga we don’t play no games she stay with her bae she don’t fuck with names_

_She on me, we go cray, all night long till we see no shade, they throw shade_

He stares at Slim, in the eye sockets, G has no chill

_Cause they wanna be like_  
_They wanna have the love and the trust_  
_But all they have is lies and the lust,_

_And them niggas mad at me cause~_

G and Papyrus slowed down their dancing with the music, till they just rocked back and forth with G’s hand Papyrus hip

_X4 she only fuck with a nigga like - fuck with a nigga like me_

The song ended, G went to thank the dancers and grab his phone, came back to a clapping Papyrus and a silent Slim.

“ G THAT WAS WONDERFUL, YOU SHOULD PERFORM REGULARLY”Papyrus complimented, his clapping going silent, as he stared at G waiting for a response.

“Aww, thanks sweets , but i like what i already do, taking up performing would take away more time that i can spend with” G said, winking at Papyrus. The two started a conversation leaving Slim with his thoughts. Suddenly Papyrus got up from the table.

“ EXCUSE ME I NEED TO GO TO THE RESTROOM, I’LL BE BACK” Papyrus excused himself walking to the building

G stared as he left. Didn’t even notice that the other skeleton’s eye was glowing a eerie dark orange. But he did notice his soul turning blue. He couldn’t comprehend anything before he was smacked face first to the building wall.

Slim strolled over to him, hands in his pockets. He squats down to wear G fell holding his skull in agony.

“ if you got something to say, say it to my face,”

Slim said lowly his voice dropping an octave or so. It was obvious what he was talking about, G was calling him out with all the lyrics that was directed at him. Kept saying Papyrus deserved someone much better than him. He knows that! He knows Papyrus needs a more cool headed guy, especially in this situation. Slim tried to be on his best behavior, but this really flipped a switch. All G did all was stare at Papyrus not really paying attention to him or listened to him.

The thought and image of G grabbing Papyrus like he was some object just made him want to collect DUST.

“Alright, i say what i need to say” G started getting up dusting himself off.

“Why did you come? Why did come knowing that you’re not getting what you want. You know how Papyrus is, ‘ everyone can be good if they just try’ well i think that is a bunch of bull. No one can change that just how things are. You can blame it on where they grew up, i like to think that where you come from is who you are. You’re from a fell universe so yeah , you see where i’m going with this. You also know that Papyrus doesn’t care for violence. Do you think he would do anything with you with all that blood and dust on your hands. And bad for you monsters keep track on who killed who and how many one killed. Have you seen you LV.” G ranted and Slim was actually listening to the words the other was saying. Each word he angrier because G was right. He was nothing but a dirty monster killer.

But this made him crack

“he's only nice to you because he pities you, and if i may be honest its kinda annoying, that he wants to help every helpless person he sees, it's just a waste of time, if i wasn’t for the fans i would dump his ass real quick.” G shrugged like it was an obvious thought. But the sharpened bone that came from ground right in front of his face said Slim thought different.

Slim’s socket glowed the ominous orange.

He didn’t say anything just attack after attack. G did attack back it was easily dodged. The two went back and forth. The fight actually caught bystander attention , just staring doing nothing to stop the fight knowing the would die in the process

At once they stopped to catch their breath. Both breathing heavily, both holding sharpened bones.

Finally they both take off running towards each other, but they both stopped . but not at their own will, someone turned their souls blue. It couldn’t be them of course and only skeletons have that power.

Before they could think of a reason they both went flying to the building wall.

“I’M SORRY THAT I HAD TO USE VIOLENCE, BUT WAS ONLY WAY TO MAKE YOU STOP” Slim looked up to see Papyrus a look of disappointment on his face.

Uh oh

Papyrus walked over to G, concern masking his disappointment. He kneeled down looking over G

‘That’s not fair i got hit to’ Slim thought. He wasn’t wrong he did get hit but he only got a scratch or two so not as bad as G, G had bruises ,cracked bones and marrow was leaking from him.

Slim stared. He didn’t know he went this far. Was he clouded by his anger that much?

Papyrus turned around to face him , frowning that took place of his beautiful smile. Slim made that smile disappear.

“WHY DID YOU DO THIS SLIM” Papyrus asked his voice laced with sadness. Slim made him sad

“I-i” Slim couldn’t think of anything to say. He blew it he ruined his chance, even if he had a chance. He stood silent as he watched Papyrus grab G’s arm pulling it over his shoulder putting his weight on him.

Slim Couldn’t handle the sight so he just walked away from the scene

“SLIM WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?” papyrus called , Slim ignored and just kept walking, he didn’t want to be around Papyrus , he couldn’t be papyrus, he shouldn't.

He would go home but he wanted to be alone so he just walked aimlessly in Undertale. He put on his head phones so music can distract him from the events that just happened but the song that came on made it impossible. He sang along anyway.

 

_Never know, never know_  
_Never know, never know_  
_Never know, never know_  
_Never know, never know_  
_Never know, never know_  
_Never know, never know_  
_Never know, never know_  
_Never know, never know_

_Johnny's got the money_  
_But he's rude and he's so cold_  
_Rude and he's so cold_  
_But she's with him, though_

_She said I'm sweet as honey_  
_But I'm broke as a bad joke_  
_Broke as a bad joke_  
_Which makes me a no-go_

_She always talking 'bout she looking out for the right guy_  
_But she just can't find_  
_So in the meantime_  
_She deal with this_  
_The guy that's rich_  
_But he might make her cry_  
_A fella like me get no try_  
_And I just don't know why_  
_Don't know why_

_What she doesn't see_  
_Is that I just might be_  
_What she looking for_  
_What she looking for_

_If you look in my heart, girl_  
_And not my money_  
_What you're looking for_  
_What you're looking for_  
_Could be me_

_What you're looking for could be me_

_Never know, never know_  
_Never know, never know_  
_Never know, never know_  
_Never know, never know_

_She could do better_  
_But the money is her drug_  
_Money is her drug_  
_She's on it tough_

_Ooh girl_  
_I may be poor in paper_  
_But I'm wealthy in real love_  
_Wealthy in real love_  
_I got more than enough_

_But she wants nice cars and fancy things_  
_Even though she may be suffering_  
_A man that'd treat her like a queen_  
_But can't afford the crown_  
_No, she turned me down_

_A million dollar home_  
_Don't feel the same when you're alone_  
_I really want to show her so much more than dough_  
_But the girl won't put me on, yeah_

_What she doesn't see_  
_Is that I just might be_  
_What she looking for_  
_What she looking for_  
_If you look in my heart, girl_  
_And not my money_  
_What you're looking for_  
_What you're looking for_  
_Could be me_

_What you're looking for could be me_  
_What you're looking for could be me_

_She keeps on searching for the wrong man_  
_With the iced out Cartier armband_  
_So mean but he look like Tarzan_  
_Little bitch, but he act real hard man_

_And in case you don't know_  
_I got a heart made of gold_  
_And the diamonds in my eyes are the size of the globe_  
_Grade A, not an average Joe_

_But you never know, never know_  
_And when you're feeling scared and alone_  
_I could be the one to answer the phone_  
_Boss up, like a CEO_  
_One half, MKTO_

_So baby when you're done looking for the top_  
_I'mma be everywhere that he's not_  
_I got everything and more than he's got_  
_It could be me, give me a shot_

_What she doesn't see is that I just might be_  
_What she looking for_  
_What she looking for_  
_If you look in my heart, girl_  
_And not my money_  
_What you're looking for_  
_What you're looking for_  
_Could be me_

_What you're looking for could be me_  
_What you're looking for could be me_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the songs
> 
> G's song- nigga like me
> 
> Slim's song- could be me
> 
> my tumblr- otaku-wolf.tumblr.com
> 
> i don't what happened there was suppose to be hpyerlinks but they dont want to work


	6. head cannons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my take on all the skelebros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello friends, i wanted this to be a chapter to be somewhat plot based but the way i finished the last chapter left me stumped on how to continue. thanks to Luna~Studios i made the choice of doing head cannons. i doubt the next chapter will come out anytime soon since i start school next week, but im NOT putting this on hiatus, chapters will just come out even more slower
> 
> also when you get to the song part i would like you to listen to the whole song, if you already know the song than no need, but if you dont know the song listen so you can hear if it proclaims the character.
> 
> sorry for rambling, other than that enjoy the information!

Basic stuff

 

Age

 

Sans-24

Fell-23

Stretch-21

Red-21

Papyrus-19

Blue-19

Razz-19 Slim-19

 

The reason I put the SF brothers next to each will be explained next chapter. Cause right now no one knows how old they are and SF brothers are a little special. 

 

Height

 

Stretch-6’5

Slim-6’3

Fell-6’0

Papyrus-5’10

Red-5’5

Razz-5’3

Sans-5’2

Blue-5’0

 

If you're asking this is the heights without heels and slouching for those respective characters 

 

Universes

 

Undertale

 

Basically like everyone else's 

 

Underswap

 

Like everyone else's 

 

Underfell

 

I'm pretty sure this is common but I'll explain anyway. My underfell isn't really kill or be killed. Yes you can kill someone without consequences, but monster would kill when necessary which isn't a lot. To be blunt everyone is just an asshole. They would just insult others like they were siblings but almost always stop before someone starts throwing hands. 

 

Swapfell 

 

Basically like my underfell

 

Personalities 

 

Sans

He's like the mom of the group. Will always make sure everyone is okay and mentally stable. He always puts others before himself even if they don't deserve it. He gave people many scares because of his health. He’ll try to finish one his projects the day he starts knowing it will take months to finish. He collapsed many times from fatigue. Which would always scare Papyrus and Fell to death. Fell has grown use it but still scared of ‘what ifs’ that pop into his head. Sans is the calmest one in the group. If he’s freaking you know something big is happening. Surprisingly he can get worried very quickly, but it depends on the person. Other than that sans is the best mom you could have

 

Papyrus 

 

Papyrus is like what you would think. Kind, cheerful, helpful , selfless and overall hopeful. But the difference with my Papyrus is that he isn't oblivious. He just acts that way. He acts this way so he can shock people when he does or say something they assume he didn't know. At first he hated that people treated him like a kid all the time. But he notice he can use to his advantage. People still by it. Even Sans still believes his babybones of a brother is so pure. And some cases Papyrus is pure. Also he can be oblivious. He’s only oblivious when no one wants him to be , it get on their nerves. Especially Slim. 

 

Red

 

I don't know what to say about Red. He’s just like any other uf Sans you can find. Since underfell wasn’t as brutal like others he does have confidence, but his confidence slips in certain situation. You can tell when he stutters. He hates when he stutters but everyone else finds it adorable, especially a certain hoodie cladded skeleton. When he does have confidence he can either be the best friend you can have or be the incarnate of sarcastic asshole. 

 

Fell

 

It's obvious he's the dad of the group. But he's like those really strict parents, the ones who will whoop your ass for doing anything. At first , before Red discovers alternate universes, he was narcissistic and would get anything he wanted. So he was basically a spoiled brat even though he is the older brother. But when this other sans came into his life, the tables have been turned. Like I said before sans is a mom, a mom that doesn't take shit from anyone. When Fell discovered this fact something in him snapped. At first he would always find away to argue with sans. Sans knew why he act like this he decided to play along by not arguing with him. He would always ignore the tall skeleton and Fell did not like that. Over time Fell just wanted Sans attention. When he got it he was happy. Fell made it his goal to get to know Sans much better. When he found out Sans cares for anyone he made it his job get vengeance for those who take advantage of sans’ mercy. Hence the title dad. 

 

Blue

 

SAVAGE. 

That is the word that describes him best. My blueberry can take care of himself. He doesn't need help or protecting. And he can prove it. Now don't get me wrong he is still flippin’ adorable when he want to be or not. But he still can kick ass. For his place in the group, he's like that sister who up to date with practically everything. Clothes, songs, dances , you name it. If you want to look nice for a date or event, fuck metteton, blueberry is your go to man. Also he can roast anyone without hesitation. But he’ll only do it if you come at his height. He knows he's short he doesn't need to be reminded. 

 

Stretch

 

I can't say much about stretch either. He's really just that reliable sibling that you can depend on and will always be honest with you. 

 

Razz

 

He isn't cruel , he just doesn't think before he does things. When he does that many thing will go wrong. For him. He's like that brother that does what he wants and not think of the consequences till he suffers them. Very narcissistic. 

 

Slim 

 

He's very observant. Will only talk when necessary. But that doesn't stop him from teasing. He lives to tease. He IS a tease and he knows it. He’s the obnoxious little brother will try his hardest to either tease you till you cry or try to get you in trouble by ‘telling on you’. He will literally tell on you. He’ll will go find sans and or Fell and tell them what you did wrong or lie his non existent ass off. 

 

Theme songs 

(I mean personality wise)

 

[ Blue’s song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pkCyfBibIbI)

 

[ Papyrus’ song ](https://youtu.be/wWkW_tMwOfc)

 

[ Razz’s song ](https://youtu.be/bIVWXdtkSl4)

 

[ Stretch’s song ](https://youtu.be/MIREK5ZL1jA)

 

[ Sans’ song ](https://youtu.be/dHg50mdODFM)

 

[ Fell’s song ](https://youtu.be/W4yz4zKmIrg)

 

[ Slim’s song ](https://youtu.be/cw8KbFHPcYU)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://otaku-wolf.tumblr.com/


End file.
